Digital graphic design, image editing, audio editing, and video editing applications (i.e., media-editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, movie and television directors, and other users with the necessary tools to create a variety of media content. Examples of such applications include Final Cut Pro® and iMovie®, both sold by Apple, Inc. These applications give users the ability to edit, combine, transition, overlay, and piece together different media content in a variety of manners to create a resulting media project. The resulting media project specifies a particular sequenced composition of any number of text, audio, image, and/or video content elements that is used to create a media presentation.
Various media editing applications facilitate such composition through electronic means. Specifically, a computer or other electronic device with a processor and computer readable storage medium executes the media editing application. In so doing, the computer generates a graphical interface whereby designers digitally manipulate graphical representations of the media content to produce a desired result.
In some cases, a director, editor, etc. may film a single scene from multiple different angles using multiple different cameras. Manually editing numerous media clips into a timeline, trying to figure out how the clips should be aligned and trimmed, and where to switch between the different cameras can be a difficult and time-intensive process. Furthermore, if the editor has gone through this process in multiple locations in a timeline or in multiple different media projects, the editor will be hesitant to make any changes, as this will require making the same correction in multiple places.